


Different Worlds

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kureshima Takatora is the son of Zawame City's most powerful man, and knows nothing of life aside from bodyguards and the finer things in life. But the day he first sees Kumon Kaito dance, he wishes that he could break free of his perfectly structured life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

Every day was the same, Takatora thought to himself. Never having a moment to himself, for fear of kidnap attempts. Having to attend dreadfully dull parties while his father chatted up more wealthy, influential people in the town, to show Takatora a bit of what his life would be like when he took his place in the company. Constant study and hard work to carefully mold him into a perfect, smiling automaton. 

He couldn't stand it. He was barely 20 years old, and he felt as though he hadn't been able to really _live_. Even as a child, he didn't have time for toys; rather, his playtime was learning a second language, or learning the correct silverware to use at state dinners.

Takatora sighed inwardly, his gaze wandering out the window of the limousine as his father chatted loudly on his cell phone. The smallest things that flashed by the window seemed interesting: a mother and child walking home from school, a group of teenage boys leaving a store...

The limo slowed as a crowd of people crossed the street, and Takatora's father sighed in exasperation at the inconvenience.

Takatora's eyes followed the crowd as they headed to a colorful stage not too far away, and he could hear the faintest bit of the music that was clearly coming from that area. There was a small group of young men on the stage, and as Takatora watched, they began to dance.

Takatora's eyes were drawn to the one boy, who seemed to be the leader, feeling almost mesmerized by the way his slim body moved to the music. His skin shone with sweat, and Takatora absently wondered how long they'd been dancing. The boy's body moved with an almost carefree abandon, even though his expression remained neutral, in contrast to the others behind him, who were smiling widely.

What was that like, Takatora wondered.

To be so content. To feel so free.

Takatora's father, having ended his call, followed his son's gaze out the window, scowling. "Damn riffraff. You should be happy, Takatora, that your future is guaranteed to be successful. Those vermin are far below you," he stated as the limo began to inch forward.

Reluctantly, Takatora's gaze slid from the window. "Of course, Father," he replied automatically.

What he wouldn't give to see that boy dance again. To actually be in the crowd. To be _normal_.

But, he thought to himself as he loosened his necktie just a bit, this was the only normal that he knew.


End file.
